Connor's New Phone
by Rubytronix
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff, based on an advert I saw on the TV. Please read and hopefully enjoy.


Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **this is my second fanfic, and I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! It's based on an advert I saw on the TV about a mobile phone with two people in a lift (elevator) and the woman grabs the phone and sticks it in the lift door. This version has been going around my head ever since._

_Quite short but I hope you enjoy it. I'm really nervous you will think its stupid, but here goes anyway! I'm not too good with computers, so hope this posts OK- _

**Connor's New Phone**

Abby and Connor stepped into the lift together. Connor was chatting as they entered. He'd just got a new mobile phone and was as excited as a puppy! Abby pressed the number of the floor they wanted to get to as Connor kept talking. She smiled at him indulgently, half listening to his glorious accent and just enjoyed watching his gorgeous dimple coming into play.

"I hope this one lasts longer than my last one- got eaten by a raptor! Ha! Hey look at this; I've downloaded all our favourite tunes. Listen to this one- the sound's great and the acoustics in here make it even better" he said as the lift started moving "It's the one that makes you go all mushy!"

Abby was about to strongly argue about that when the sound of her favourite romantic song started to play.

"Oh, I love this!" she found herself saying- melting as the words echoed around the lift.

"I know!" smiled Connor smugly at Abby's face as she listened dreamily, remembering what they were doing the last time they played this song.

"You…" Connor started to say. His voice was cut off as Abby suddenly sprang into action. She went up to the control panel of the lift and turned the key, effectively stopping the lift from moving.

"What're you…wha..you doing….?"

Abby pushed Connor back against the wall of the lift. Holding him there by the flat of her hand on his chest, she put her face right up against his, their breath mingling together. She kissed him lightly on the lips, cutting off his words. Connor bent towards her, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss…..

**Some time later…**

"Good morning, everyone. This won't take too long- I just called this briefing to let you know what's happening now that Philip Burton's no longer in the picture." said Lester, as the whole team either stood or sat around his office, at his summoning.

They looked at each other, fearing the worst.

"Luckily for us, now that the Prime Minister himself has had first hand knowledge and seen exactly what we have to deal with - thanks to the convergence- we are a lot safer here than we were.

He now sees the type of creature and threats we face on a daily basis, and he has decided that we do an invaluable job of saving lives, and is going to put more funding our way."

The core team were incredibly relieved at this, and let their breath out in sighs of relief, and small chatter broke out amongst the group.

"Uhum…" coughed Lester- to get attention. "Anyway, as Philip had no family to leave his money to, and fortunately left a will- thankfully before Helen got to him- the money goes to the Government for scientific research. The PM is giving us a hefty budget here at the ARC, and much more backing!"

The staff were thrilled to hear this news and clapped each other on the back, and hugged each other with big grins on their faces.

"This means there will be more for you to do security wise, Captain Becker as head of security."

Becker nodded and stood straighter.

"You will need to liaise with the Minister's security team and go through the CCTV tapes from here monthly, as well as checking the reports on how the incursions were handled."

"No problem, Sir" Becker said, standing to attention "but I'm going to need a bigger team..."

"Of course. You will be in charge of recruitment along with Mr Anderson."

Becker and Matt looked at each other and nodded.

"Now this brings me to my next er…point. Bit delicate… Oh well, not one of my strong points… The core team here has got… well er… too friendly."

"Friendly?" smirked Matt, raising his eyebrows, whilst Connor let out a large burst of laughter. Lester silenced Connor with one glare, and Connor put his head down to cover his smiles.

"Yes, let's see- well we all know that's been the case with Connor and Abby for…oh I don't know- forever!" said Lester, rocking on his heels.

Connor and Abby smiled at each other.

"Then there's you, Matt and Miss Merchant, here. That leaves you two" Lester continued, looking at a red faced Jess, and a poker faced Becker. "Now you all know the no relationship policy in the ARC. Of course what you do in your own time is entirely your own 'affair' shall we say"

"If we get any free time" murmured Connor

Death glare number two was thrown in Connor's direction. Lester continued- "But you all need to bear in mind the CCTV will be checked thoroughly- there are cameras everywhere in the ARC..."

"Yeah, on the stairs" said Matt, looking ruefully at Emily

"In all the labs" added Connor

"In the armoury" Becker said, looking at Jess

"And the menagerie" added Abby

"Yes" said Lester- "everywhere. Oh and Connor…"

Connor looked at Lester after a quick glance at Abby, raising his eyebrows "Yo?"

"There are also cameras in the lifts….."

THE END

_So what did you think? Was that OK? I really hope you enjoyed it.I deliberately left the music for your own imagination-just think of your own lovely favourite romantic song that turns you 'to mush!'  
><em>


End file.
